


秘密

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	秘密

李知勋有一个秘密。

一个除了他和洪知秀之外就没人知道的秘密。

“知秀哥。”

就在演唱会前一天的记者会上，当着底下的长枪短炮和无数双粉丝的眼睛，明明应该是正经回答主持人问题的时间，李知勋却无畏地突然拉拉洪知秀的衣袖引起他的注意，拿手挡着嘴巴，凑到他的耳边轻轻用气音对他说话。

“我胸口好涨哦。”

洪知秀听到这番话之后连眼神都暗了一下，转瞬又露出一贯的温柔笑容，暂时把所有情感都掩饰过去，也凑到李知勋的耳边对他说悄悄话，在旁人看起来就像只是队友间在台上开下玩笑惹得大家笑笑罢了。

所以绝不会想到洪知秀凑到李知勋耳边说的那句话是——

“那等会儿回去之后哥要好好吸一下你那个会涨奶的小胸脯哦。”

站在酒店房门外的两个人还礼貌地跟工作人员打招呼，跟队友照常示意一番才慢悠悠进了房间，只是关上房门落上锁之后气氛顿时变得暧昧起来。

不过是对视一眼，李知勋就已经到了洪知秀怀里，背的包也通通“啪嗒”一下掉落在地，再也没办法忍住而发抖的手自觉掀开自己宽松上衣的下摆，直到能露出整个胸膛，露出那异于其他男人的胸部。

绝不可能出现在男人身上的微有鼓起的胸部像个刚发育的小姑娘才有的一般，深红色的乳头比一般男性要肿大得多，暴露在空气中敏感得不得了，颤颤巍巍已经挺立地要硬起来。

李知勋踮起脚尖，乖巧地把乳头送到洪知秀嘴边。对方也没有一秒犹豫，在那颗深红色的果实送上门之时立刻低头叼住了它。

“啊——”李知勋随之发出一声绵软满足的呻吟，腿也软了差点要滑下去，全凭洪知秀及时拿大腿卡在他的腿间把他抵到墙边才让他堪堪站住。

不仅一边的乳头处在温热的口腔里被灵活的舌头娴熟地像吃糖果一样舔舐，另一边的胸部也被一只手整整包住，像揉面团一样揉来揉去，两根修长的手指只不过轻轻一捏，深红色的乳尖就冒出了些许白色的汁液。

洪知秀发出轻笑的哼声，舌头在再次卷上那颗乳头左右逗弄之下突然一吸，一小股液体就从孔里被吸了出来，顿时一股淡淡的奶腥味就充满了整个口腔。

察觉到李知勋本来拉着他衣角的手猛然拽紧，洪知秀便安慰般拉过他的手让那双手环到他的脖子上，使得他们更加靠近，更加方便他的动作。

“啊……哥……”李知勋满是颤抖的声音就在他耳边响起，洪知秀闻言抬头看他的时候乳头还留在他嘴里，随着他的动作还往上拉扯了一下，惹得他嘴里又溢出几声舒服的低吟。

“怎么了？忍不住了？”他终于放开那个被吸得又肿了一些的乳头，转而凑在他耳边说话，“被哥哥吸奶这么兴奋吗，嗯？”

李知勋羞耻得说不出一句话来，眼圈也有些发红好像要落泪，扭头一倒把脸埋到了洪知秀怀里，却被对方恶劣地捏着他的下巴强迫他看向他。

“我说错了吗？你是不是很兴奋？”他一边说手就直接伸到了李知勋的下身，一把扯下他的裤子和内裤，那早就有了反应的性器便迫不及待地弹了出来，直直戳到洪知秀的手臂上，他随之握上帮他手淫，“你看你这样上面下面都这么涨，好色哦。”

洪知秀在性事上的这种垃圾话从来不懂得收敛，表面上看起来温文儒雅的绅士口中居然会说出这种反差极大的调情话语，而且自从得知李知勋不知道为什么胸部居然开始产奶之后更是变本加厉，说出来的话一次比一次让人更加羞耻，身体也被这番话语弄得很是敏感，好像只是被这样一轮说完就已经要害得他性器前端都在出水。

不多时李知勋就泄到他手里，含在眼眶里的那点泪水终于还是流了下来，可怜兮兮的样子看得人更加想要更加过分地蹂躏他。

好可怜好可爱的样子。洪知秀伸手擦擦他的眼泪，一个用力把还在失神变相诱惑他的人儿托起来，顺带把他的下身扒光，对方下意识就想拿腿夹紧他的腰身却无奈一时失了力，一双白嫩的腿晃晃悠悠的，看得洪知秀眼都花了，硬是托着他的屁股把人抱到了床上。

洪知秀站在床边三两下把自己剥个清光，一步跨上床坐到李知勋下方，双手握着他两个白嫩的脚踝，往上悄一用力把他的腿折到他的胸前。

李知勋只是起身看了洪知秀身下那个完全勃起的性器一眼就羞得又躺回去，软绵绵的任由他摆布。

洪知秀倒是看出来他在害羞什么，玩味地要拿他的性器去蹭他的性器，还坏心眼地假意要立刻捅进因为双腿被折到胸前而露出的的后穴。

“不要！”李知勋连说话都带着哭腔，两条腿也不免得在发抖，“要、要润滑……在床头的柜子里……”

洪知秀凑上去温柔地吻他的嘴唇安慰他，“乖不要哭，我骗你而已，当然要润滑啊，不然知勋受伤了我可是会心疼的。”

他一边哄他一边把手伸到床头打开柜子在里面左右摸索，摸出来一瓶东西打开盖子挤出来许多，把手指搞得湿漉漉之后一下子往李知勋的后穴塞进了两根手指。

“啊！”李知勋瞬时被疼痛惹得惊叫出声，又被洪知秀含住下嘴唇哄他。

“对不起是我太着急了，我的错我的错，”他也觉得自己有些鲁莽，虽然没有继续动作但手指却没有抽出来，“我不动了好不好，你放松一下。”

李知勋吸了下鼻子，乖乖地点头，尽量放松下来，等那阵疼痛过了之后便感受到了一阵空虚，特别是被两根手指撑着却没有半分动作，他想开口告诉洪知秀他已经适应下来可以继续动了，却又不知道怎么说，只有偷偷动了下把他的手指更加吞进去。

发现了李知勋的主动洪知秀很是惊喜，立刻又缓缓塞进去一根手指，温软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，只要稍微勾手一动戳到内壁李知勋就会叫出声，后穴也变得越来越软，手指抽出来时带着些许润滑看起来就像是已经被他操得后面都在出水一样。

从正面一点一点顶进去，眼看着李知勋因为他的进入而引出所有的表情，最后在完全进入时看见他咬紧了下嘴唇，心疼地抚开他的动作，在他下嘴唇被他自己咬出牙印那里拿大拇指轻轻抚摸，很温柔地对待他，但是身下已经卯足了劲，突然一个用力往里一顶，他一下子又软了腰，忍不住拿眼睛瞪了他一眼。

里面既像生气又像是撒娇。

洪知秀轻轻笑出声，双手抚到他的腰上开始往里面撞。

“啊……知秀哥……唔！”

意识到在戳到一个位置之后李知勋突然发出一声短促的叫声，身后也夹紧了不少，便使了劲往那处顶。

自然是顶得李知勋继续嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

“哈——那里！好舒服……那个地方顶得好舒服……”李知勋眼神迷离，脸颊通红地被撞得一顿一顿，身前的性器又翘得高高，正想要用手摸过去却被钳住了手不让他摸到。

“我想看知勋被我操射哦。”扔下这么一句话，洪知秀坏笑着继续抽插，甚至还拿李知勋刚还没脱下来的衣服束缚住他的双手，不让他乱动。

“不行的呜……射不出来的呜呜呜……你帮我摸一下嘛……”李知勋流着泪地摇头。

“怎么射不出来呢，你看看你这里多有精神。”洪知秀动手轻轻动手弹了下李知勋因为被顶弄而无依靠地空中晃动的性器，半点力也没卸地操他。

“呜……”

李知勋发出小动物般可怜兮兮的呜咽，继续承受对方疯狂地操弄。

终于在又一次被猛戳到敏感点之后李知勋发出一声绵长撩人的呻吟，通通射到了他们两个人的小腹上。

洪知秀也夹紧动作，猛撞了他好多下之后也射到他体内。

李知勋本来还以为看在明天还要开演唱会的份上洪知秀只做一次就会放过他，谁知他不仅没有把自己抽出来，而且往前一顶把头凑到他的胸前，张嘴把刚才进门时只有手摸过的那一边乳头含到嘴里。

又是舔又是啃，还特意要弄出声音要羞他，甚至在他一个不留神用力一吸把里面的奶液吸出来。

“呜……你别吸了……”李知勋本想用手推开他的头，只可惜手被束缚住而且对方在意识到他的想法时又啃了他的乳头一口。

“我不要吸吗？万一明天演唱会在台上的时候你又胸口涨还忍不住溢出来怎么办？要让所有粉丝们都知道我们的制作人大人长了个会涨奶的小胸脯吗？”

“我不许你再说了！”李知勋终于挣开能自如地活动双手，首当其冲就是拿手捂住洪知秀的嘴巴，气急败坏地不让他再继续说下去，没被挡住的漂亮桃花眼却在这时笑弯了，他还没明白对方什么意思，洪知秀的舌头就已经舔上了他的手心。

他又软了身子，完全被洪知秀拿捏住。


End file.
